


Joined

by SeraphJewel



Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Breccia Domain, Ghosts, Possession, dead queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphJewel/pseuds/SeraphJewel
Summary: What happened when Katharine fell into the Breccia Domain? This is a short drabble on my speculation of the events that transpired there.





	Joined

How long since someone entered their domain? Perhaps one year, perhaps a hundred. Time no longer reached them, so they took no notice of it.

Though no length of time could make them forget fresh queen's blood. It was as much a part of the landscape as the broken bones and rotting garments. And it was a part of them, like calling to like and reminding them of what they used to be. With the new blood came the promise of a new sister to join their ranks. One more to rule alongside them in their domain of decaying corpses and forgotten shadows.

They were still queens, after all, though the living had rejected them and blotted out their names.

Together they approached the fallen one. This body was still clawing at its last shreds of life. The desperation, the refusal, the sheer stubbornness were all things they experienced once. When death became a threat, all had a taste of the War gift.

But the dead queens sensed more: Disbelief. Betrayal. Confusion. Heartbreak. What could have happened to this young, poison-scarred queen? What brought her to them?

_Pietyr... He tried to kill me._

There was another life they had wanted to grasp and pull down into the dark; they regretted now that it had been too far for their reach. A queen's life was for her sisters to take!

_I did not fail!_

Fury pulsed from her to them, or perhaps the other way around. She had been cast down among them, and it was now left for them to judge what would become of her. Her gift was weak but her will was strong; she was not ready to join them. This small, frail, broken thing who was tossed aside just as they were, she was not accepting this place. She would not accept any other domain than Fennbirn.

So perhaps... perhaps she did not need to join them. Perhaps _they_ could join _her_. Together, they would have the strength to leave this place and take the crown they deserved to bear.

With them, she would be more than Poisoner; more than Naturalist or Elemental, more than Oracle or War.

She would be legion.


End file.
